


I Have Not the Courage to Face [podfic]

by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hatake Sakumo is a Mess, Kakashi’s Pre-academy days, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, kakasi is just a baby and already everything is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics
Summary: There were days when Sakumo could not bare  to look at his son.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Sakumo/Hatake Sakumo’s wife
Kudos: 2





	I Have Not the Courage to Face [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Have Not the Courage to Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291479) by [Ferith12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12). 



[podfic link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/3fS36aJHCAdmM22X9) [00:02:13]


End file.
